Hunger games the power of 12
by HungergamesTributes74
Summary: Read and see how Katniss, Peeta, Cato,Clove,Glimmer,Marvel,Rue,Thresh,Foxface,Finnick,Johanna&Beetee Escape the arena By finding a force field
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fallen tributes

Katniss POV: tonight we're going to have to look at the sky to see who Died. The anthem plays and then the people show in the sky. Girl from three,boy from eight , boy from nine, Jason, girl from six, Girl From seven, Boy From 4, girl from four, boy from 10 girl From 10, girl from nine,Girl From 8,Boy From 3,Boy From 5 And Boy From 7.

Katniss:Why do they have to kill these innocent people.Peeta: because they're monsters they have no idea they just want to decrease the population by doing these games and kill everyone but there's nine of us left. Katniss: Peeta I have an idea.Peeta:yeah can you tell what it is.Katniss: OK I noticed they have a force field so maybe we can break the force field but not alone.Peeta: like form an alliance with the remaining tributes?Katniss: Yes but only if they're up for it or they don't get killed first so you In?Peeta: yeah but let's get some sleep first.Katniss: OK We Will sleep.

Chapter 2: Arena nightmare

Katniss POV: right now Can't sleep Knowing 15 innocent people have been killed but I guess I should get some sleep if we're gonna have to try to form an alliance tomorrow.

Katniss:Ah Ah no No

Peeta: Katniss What's Wrong

Katniss: I just had a nightmare

Peeta: what Was it about

Katniss: about Prim and Gale. and me about to get killed By A Tribute

Peeta:maybe it's About Time we should start forming alliances

Katniss: OK

Chapter 3: forming alliances

Katniss POV: Now that me and Peeta are up we had to look around to see if there's anyone we can alliance with

Katniss: so now that we're up we should look around to see if there's anyone we can form an alliance with.Peeta: OK. While me and Peeta are looking we see Foxface and we chase her and we finally catch Her.Foxface...

Katniss: don't worry We won't hurt you.

Peeta: I just want to form an alliance so I can get through the force Field.Foxface: there's a force field?Katniss: how else did you think they built this arena.Foxface: sure I'll form an alliance with you guys I Bet you guys need a Clever mind.Katniss: yeah we sure Do but we kind of want to get every tribute with us so we can find a way to get Out As A Team Peeta: did you see any other tribute walk by?Foxface: yeah I did see Rue a couple miles back and she still there right now She's still Up in the tree Katniss: then will you lead the way?Foxface:Sure Foxface leads the way and we find Rue Katniss:Rue?

Rue...

Katniss: don't worry We won't kill you

Rue:thanks

Then we hear a voice far ahead but it sounds like it's coming this way

Marvel: how long are you planning on hiding in that tree because I will get you Katniss: Oh

No one of the careers We better run

Peeta: no I got this.

Marvel I know you're coming this way but I have a secret to tell you before you do anything

Marvel: Fine what's the secret

Peeta: did you know there's a force field in this arena and there's actually a way to get out.

Marvel: no I did not but how did you know there's a force field

Peeta: because I formed alliances With people that Did Know Marvel: If I get to alliance with you I won't kill anyone

Peeta: I Knew You'd say that welcome to the team

Marvel: thanks. Rue you can get out of the tree now I'm not gonna hurt you.

Rue: OK

Now While they're all walking around they run into thresh and Rue screams his name and he hugs her

Thresh: Rue! How are you?

Rue: Great how are you thresh

Thresh: good.what's going on

Foxface:Katniss and Peeta Found out there's a Force Field which can get us out of the arena!

Thresh: how did you find out And who told you

Katniss: Somepeople We allianced with That Were named finnick, Johanna Beetee.

Marvel:Who?

Katniss: they were victors before And they told us

Marvel:Oh Ok

We hear a voice and it's coming Nearer

Glimmer: I overheard There is a force field and we can actually get out of this

Peeta: so you were stalking us

Glimmer: I was supposed to be helping Cato and Clove track down Rue So They could kill her but then I overheard something a little more important so now I want In.

Rue: why would you help them I Don't want to die.

Katniss:You won't die

Peeta: anyone's welcome

We hear voices that are getting really close

Cato: found Her

Clove: score we could totally get her

Marvel: please don't kill her because if you kill her There no way to get out of here did you know there's a force field and Katniss and Peeta found it and we can actually get out of this arena.

Cato: we can how did you find out

Peeta: from our alliances

Clove: can we Form An alliance with you guys we kind of want to get out of here Because we Are scared too.

Cato: True we need to find a way to get out of here.

Katniss: problem we need more alliances.

Peeta: Katniss do you want me to get Finnick?

Katniss: yeah And I'll get Johanna And Beetee.

Peeta: You Guys Stay here and don't kill anyone

Chapter 4:more alliances

Cato POV: I can't believe there's a force field I mean come on are the game makers really that stupid

Katniss:POV me and Peeta start walking to go look for Johanna,Finnick and Beetee

Katniss: Peeta I found Finnick!!!

Peeta: i Found Johanna And Beetee!!!

Finnick: ready To find The Force Field?

Johanna: totally

Beetee: how about You Katniss and Peeta

Katniss: actually not yet we have a couple friends that kind of want to get out is that OK if we form alliances with them and help them find it

Finnick: of course are always ready to help

So Me and Peeta lead them to Our friends and they meet Johanna,FinnickBeetee

Rue: guys They Are Here Lets go find the force field

Cato: OK come on Snow are you really that stupid We Are going to find that force field and you'll be the stupid one because we are going to rebel against you When we get back!!

Me,Peeta Rue Thresh m, Foxface ,Cato,Clove,Glimmer, Marvel,Finnick, Joanna and Beetee head for the Force Field

Chapter 5: finally free

Me and everybody else finally found the force field and now I'm going to break it. So I put my bow and arrow in position and launch.

Katniss: yes I Broke the Force Field The Hunger Games are officially over!!!

Cato: never thought I'd say this Katniss because well I'm a career But Good Job We're finally free!

Now A hovercraft came and picked up everyone and they went into the hovercraft and waited to land

Meanwhile in District 1

Mrs.Sanford: Marvel made it alive but because he made a wrong decision

Mr Sanford: yeah we have no idea how are going to react and I get home but will be happy

Dustin: mom, dad I'm worried about the outcome for Marvel

Mrs.Belcourt: oh Glimmer

Mr. Belcourt: she is in so much trouble

Meanwhile in district 2

Mr.Hadley:how could Cato do this first my wife dies four years ago in A Masonry accident and now Cato risks His exposure to the districts!!!

Mrs.Kentwell: I Always Knew Clove was a devil

Mr.Kentwell: yeah but she's good With Knifes!

Meanwhile in district 5

Mrs.Crossley: she Has a good clever mind

Mr.Crossley:Yes

Megan: when I Get Reaped will she volunteer as tribute like Katniss

James: i'm going to get reaped in three years

Meanwhile in district 11

The whole district: yay Rue and thresh you guys are awesome

And Meanwhile in District 12

Prim: why would Katniss do this

Chapter 6: victory tour

Effie:Welcome to the victory tour for all 9 Tributes that survived

Katniss: I feel sorry for all your losses but we are going to make sure that love will keep you closer and the matter what families first

Peeta: really sorry for all your losses they will always be with you and your hearts and no matter what always support your families never ever hurt anyone.

Cato: I may be a career but I also believe that your families are also very important and no matter what district you come from you're always going to love your Family When People die it hurts to see and hurts to know But They Won't always be there but we're with you forever. I know that because I said: go on shoot go on I'm Dead anyways I always was right I didn't know that till now is that what they want Huh?

Clove: all the time I was in the arena I didn't notice how different everyone Was If I Really got to know them I wouldn't want to kill anyone but I don't have a choice I had to kill because the president made Us!

Marvel: You Know really stinks killing people that you barely know it's the worst feeling in the world knowing that we're killing innocent people I did not know That Intil Now.

Glimmer: I hate the capitol So much because they're trying to kill people for enjoyment.

Rue: In the arena I didn't kill anyone.

Thresh: killing people is horrible.

Foxface: being clever is an talent.killing is a crime.

Effie: Thanks for watching everyone's going back to their district now bye have a great day!!

Chapter President Snow's execution

Everyone let's get President Snow

And they all fight him and he dies Of any attacks and Katniss finally arrows Him In The Heart and hunger games are done forever.

MarvelGlimmer: Bye

CatoClove: well everyone This Is It have to head back to the district bye

Rue: Marvel please don't go

Marvel: why

Rue: I don't want anybody to Go You Guys Are like a second family To Me

Katniss: Now That President Snow is dead we can visit any district We want we can come anytime you need us We promise

Peeta: We promise for sure

Everyone else: We will come by anytime.

Rue:Ok

Cesar: it looks like the tributes are really happy

Cato: clove When We Get Back Will You be my girlfriend

Clove: why not now

The 5 Tribute vehicles have arrived

Everybody:Bye This is it for now!

Last Chapter: Katniss Peeta head home

Katniss: can you believe we made friends with 7 other tributes from different districts who would've thought that four of them Are careers!

Peeta: it was very nice and Snow Is Dead he can't do anything to stop us and now We Can Go Home.

Is it weird that I miss the careers

Katniss: it isn't because we can visit them Anytime We Want


	2. 2: reunited again

Chapter 1: District 12

Gale: welcome home Katniss

Katniss: i'm glad to be back

Peeta: Yeah Me Too

Then me and Peeta see a train pull up

Katniss:Peeta that looks like a train from district 11

Peeta: i Think it is

Gale: who would be coming from district 11 to visit

Rue: KATNISS!!!!!

Katniss: Rue?Thresh?

Thresh:Hey

Katniss:What are you two doing here

Rue: visiting you of course

District 7 train pulls in

Katniss:Johanna?

Johanna: you have a nice district

District 5 train pulls in

Peeta: foxface?

Foxface: Yeah It's me

District 4 Train Pulls In

Katniss:Finnick?

Finnick:Hey!

District 3 and the rest

Thanks for coming everybody

Glimmer: I got you diamonds

Katniss: thanks

Prim: KATNISS HELP!!!!!!

Katniss:PRIM

Chapter 2 District 12 Rebellion

There Is a big rebellion going around District 12 and all the visitors decide to fight it and escape and go to district

2 because district 11 7,5,43 are in a big rebellion and District 1 supports the capital I don't think Katniss wants to be there

Cato: Katniss we have to go

Katniss:NO NO

Gale: Cato is right we have to go

Peeta: forever because is no way we can save District 12

Katniss: District 12 is my home

Clove: Well now district 2 is your home.

Rue: My District is going through a rebellion Too

All the districts live there now because District one is too supportive of the capital just people that don't support them Live In Our District


End file.
